Soul Dancers
by Kestra Wolf
Summary: To Edward and Bella, music is life! When the two soaring stars collide, will there be sparks? Or will fire rain down in war? The Battle of the Bands is approaching... but will there be survivors? 'Fate is a harsh mistress. She calls, you come; she beckons, you respond; when she orders… you have no choice but to follow through. And when she decides to test you...'
1. Prologue

**Hi everybody! I wanted to personally welcome you to my first fanfic, Soul Dancers! I hope you enjoy the music and the story. **

**I do not own the characters or anything affiliated with Twilight.**

**I do not own the music either; those too belong to their respected owners.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**The plot line is my own though!**

* * *

Prologue

Fate is a harsh mistress. She calls, you come; she beckons, you respond; when she orders… you have no choice but to follow through. And when she decides to test you, you either pass or you fail.

_And if we fail… we lose the restaurant,_ I thought angrily, glaring at the ballant display in front of us. Most of the patrons were indeed loving the show. _Midnight Sun_ was indeed a force to be reckoned with. _But this is _our_ place,_ my mind screamed at me. _This is our home, where Soul Dancers were born! We can't lose this!_

Suddenly, there was a single, cutting sound that would freeze any performer's heart. "Boo!" It started as one voice, but it was quickly gaining attention. "Boo! Boo! Get off the stage!" I recognized one of our regulars, Angela, who was on a table. Her face was twisted with distain. "We want _Soul Dancers!_ We want _Soul Dancers!"_

Another table close to her began beating on the table in agreement. _"Soul Dancers! Soul Dancers! Soul Dancers! Soul Dancers!"_

The new group turned to look to see where the commotion was. Copper Casanova in the front looked up and glared, gripping my guitar in his hand. The blond one came around and whispered something in his ear but Copper responded harshly.

"Bella, we have to do something!" Rose grabbed my shoulder.

She must've felt it; how hot I was. That's what happens when I get angry. I get hot. My body was on fire. I stripped off my jacket and flung it aside and began marching up towards the stage. Our fans continued to chant for us, some cheering when they saw us. Rose immediately flanked my right and Alice on my left. Copper Casanova must've seen us because his emerald eyes met mine. Some of _Midnight Sun's_ fans tried to block our way. They were typical groupies… all made up just like their idols.

"You've been replaced!" one hissed in my face, trying to be brave. The keyword was 'trying.' I simply stared at her. The splashes of black and gold make up would make her intimidating if she were confident in her statement. She was not. She faultered and stepped aside. I watched her for a second before ascending the stairs. Copper Casanova grinned when I faced him.

"You're the house band?"

"We're the Soul Dancers, punks!" Rose spat. "You're on our stage. Get out from behind my drums!" she spat, marching over to where the brown behemoth sat, snatching the well worn sticks from his hands.

"Who's going to make me?" he asked, white teeth flashing brilliantly.

Alice was next, moving to the keyboards. In typical Alice fashion, she did not say a word. The blond guy, though, stared down at her with one eyebrow raised. The piercing glinted as he raised it higher.

"You're holding my guitar," I stated, trying to keep my fire under control.

"This guitar?" Copper Casanova flicked his eyes towards my instrument. "I was wondering why it was in such poor tune."

"_oooooooh," _ the crowd echoed.

"Yet you're playing it, so you must be tone deaf," I shot back. My fans responded louder. Clearly, Casanova didn't like that. He adjusted his stance.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Do I look like I care? You're in _our_ house, buddy," I glared. "Now, be a good little boy and hand over Melody or we'll be forced to throw you out in shame!"

"I assure you, _ama_, there's nothing _little_ about me!" he smirked.

_He did not just call me an amateur. He did _not_ just call me an amy… he did not just go there._

The resounding 'ow' comments and '_burn'_s proceeded to remind me that I did indeed hear that he called me an amateur. I looked at Rose and Alice. Both managed to take their positions, though the offending performers were still in the way. I whistled, grabbing their attention. I smiled and stomped my foot twice and clapped once. They nodded.

Copper Casanova looked confused by my display. "I think you're challenging us," I stated, turning back to him and repeating my movements. The room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I did it again.

_Stomp-stomp-clap_

_Stomp-stomp-clap_

_Stomp-stomp-clap_

It started slow and eventually some of the audience began to join in. Alice next joined me.

_Stomp-stomp-clap_

_Stomp-stomp-clap_

_Stomp-stomp-clap_

We steadily began gaining speed. Copper Casanova looked at me as if I were nuts… until Rose began to stomp on the base drum and clap along with us. Bear guy had no choice but to move out of her way so not to get stomped on. I gathered my air… getting ready…

_Stomp-stomp-clap_

_Stomp-stomp-clap_

* * *

**Heh, cliffhanger :) I hope you enjoyed a taste of what's to come from Soul Dancers.  
**

**Leave me some comments and reviews. Any criticisms are welcome!**

**-Kestra**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, first off, I'm sorry that this chapter is late. But I just couldn't get it right. I don't normally post until I'm satisfied with a chapter. I'm not 100% with this one either, but it's by far the best draft of all... *does a quick count* seven. Seven drafts. *le sigh***

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first, official chapter of Soul Dancers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or the songs mentioned. I only own the plot :)**

**ENJOY!**

**-Kestra**

* * *

_'Music is a mortal law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything.'_

_-Plato_

* * *

Chapter 1

I tipped my head back as the sun penetrated the clouds and bathed my face in its warmth. My hands raised as the French horns sounded and I felt my mind leave me in silence. I escaped away from reality… and allowed my soul to shine. I could picture myself standing in front of an audience. Music dripped and twinkled all around me like a thousand stars. As the next bar started, I moved slowly, raising my left arm, then my right and turning on the point of my toes. This is where my dream comes true.

_Like every tree stands on its own_

I opened my eyes and hazily saw a crowd begin to gather around. My arms came around and my fingers knit together as I spun swiftly and stopped, hands in the air.

_'Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone.'_

I mouthed the last line to myself as I came down on one knee and bowed for a heatbeat before rising back to my feet. As I danced, I began to sing in chorus with the music.

_"I know the sound of each rock and stone  
And I embrace what others fear."_

I gestured around as if speaking to my audience and then brought my hands in front of me.

_"You are not to roam in this forgotten place,  
Just the likes of me are welcome here."_

As the music began to pick up in tempo, my body moved fluidly.

_Everything breathes and I know each breath  
For me it means life for others it's death.  
It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned,  
More than enough for this man._

I paused, taking a deep breath and then leapt into the air as the drums crashed loudly. I heard a few people yelp in surprise. When I landed, I sprang again and back flipped into my next stance, eyes wide open.

_"Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone."_

The lyrics stopped but my body didn't. I was telling a story. I became the character, Garret. I allowed my eyes to become unfocused as I leapt back, startling my audience again and landed perfectly on the stone bench. I gazed down hazily, narrowing my eyes to shield my vision and pointed around to my audience as I sang.

_"I've seen your world with these very eyes  
Don't come any closer, don't even try  
I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no compromise"_

I stepped down again, turning gracefully on the tip of my toes and then bent down to do turns on my hands. I winced, the concrete feeling very cold and rough. I ignored it and raised my legs up above my head and spun twice then flipped back onto my feet. I grinned, placing my hands to my heart and took a deep breath and raised my hands up in my next set of moves in my routine.

_"Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone."_

As I repeated the final two lines, I felt my body slow to a halt and bow.

"That was incredible!"

"Amazing!"

I smiled and refocused my eyes, picking up my hat and going around the circle as people dropped bills and coins. "Thank you," I smiled, pushing back my hair.

"Now _that_ is talent."

"I'm sure we'll see her on TV one day."

I've heard these words before. It gives me hope to make it big. But for now, seeing the smiles… and dancing like this, telling a story and singing it brings me my greatest joy. I sat down, turning off my stereo and counted up what I had. It didn't take me long… only forty dollars. I closed my eyes_. It would be enough to get me a few small meals. Maybe a day or two… three if I could push it._

I heard something shuffle next to me, forcing my eyes open. One of my audience, a girl, was watching me with a smile on her face. "Hi." She smiled brighter, raising a hand to wave. "Sorry, but that's it for now. I need to rest." The smile slipped and her hand dropped in her lap. That's when I took notice of the silver flute.

"Are you another street performer?" flew out of my mouth before I could process it. _Hunger will do that, Bella. It dulls the brain to mouth connection._

The girl blushed and nodded, picking up her flute as if to show me. I looked around for a moment, thinking out loud. "If I go have some lunch, you can have my spot. This seems like a great place but the revenue is low," I held up my hat for proof. "I'll be moving on."

The flute player's smile disappeared completely. She gazed at me somberly with wide blue eyes and it tugged at my heart thinking of leaving her. I picked up my stereo and offered a smile and headed off. I wasn't very far until I heard the most beautiful sound. It was a single note… but it was so beautiful, it raced through my mind and into my heart. I turned around and saw the small player standing on the bench, flute to her lips. She smiled and trilled a happy tune. The sunlight caught soft blue highlights in her short, dark hair.

_She looks… almost like a sprite,_ I thought.

Seeing she had my attention, the flute player began to weave music together. It was a song I recognized. One that my dad would sing and dance with me. I found myself setting down my stereo, clapping a beat.

_"I danced in the morn' when the world was young,_

_I danced with the moon, the stars and the sun,_

_I came from heaven and I danced on the Earth,_

_At Bethlahem I had my birth!_

_"Dance, dance wherever ye may be,_

_I am the Lord of the Dance, said he,_

_And I'll lead you all, wherever you may be,_

_I'll lead you all in the dance said he."_

Soon, more people began to gather around, listening intently. Clapping sounded around us and I realized that more people were keeping time with me. The flute player's blue eyes sparkled with joy, encouraging me. I had never felt this happy, not for a very long time. I found myself laughing, turning on my toes as I allowed the music to take over once more, my hunger forgotten.

_"I danced for the scribes and the Pharisees,_

_They wouldn't dance, they wouldn't follow me_

_I danced for the fishermen James and John_

_They came with me so the dance went on."_

My voice began to meld with the music. It sounded as if we rehearsed it! I dared to cast a look back at the flute player, _Sprite,_ I called her in my mind. It felt as if we were connected.

_"Dance, dance, wherever you may be,_

_I am the Lord of the Dance, said he_

_And I'll lead you all, wherever you may be,_

_I'll lead you all in the Dance, said he!"_

I closed my eyes, allowing the flute to take over as I danced.

_"I danced on the Sabbath and I cured the lame_

_The holy people said it was a shame,_

_They ripped, they stripped, they hung me high_

_Left me there on the cross to die!"_

I sucked in a breath as a new image came to mind and the music died from my mouth. I thought back… and remembered the fear, the cries… the smell of anesthetic. My heart began to pound harder. I lost the beat. The beautiful world that I escaped to in my dancing and my music disappeared.

I stumbled and fell back on the concrete as my muscles in my legs gave out. The music cut off immediately and Sprite immediately leapt to my side. She held my face in her hands and looked me in the eye. "I'm fine… I'm fine," I told her.

"Miss, are you alright?" a man asked, kneeling down beside me.

"Yes," I shut my eyes and gave myself a gentle knock on the head to silence the memories. "I'm just hungry." Sprite's eyes blinked once then grasped my hand, tugging me up. "I'm up." Getting up, I realized just how wobbly I was. Sprite slipped her flute into her pocket and picked up my stereo in one hand. "Where are we going?"

She just smiled, tugging on my hand.

* * *

**Critique is welcome, any and all.**

**What's up with Bella?**

**What is she trying to forget?**

**Remember, I own none of the songs mentioned nor the original characters ;)**

**Songs used: I stand Alone- Steve Perry (From the movie: Quest for Camelot)**

** Lord of the Dance- Dubliners**

**I'm considering on officially introducing Copper Cassanova *cough*Edward*cough* in the next chapter. However, as you probably note in the beginning of the chapter... it took me seven drafts to get here.  
**

**-Kestra**


End file.
